<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the end of all things by nk_l_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333004">the end of all things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt'>nk_l_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Далеко или близко, я – всегда твой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the end of all things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты же знаешь, я всегда твой, — тихо шепчет Джош на ухо своему парню.</p><p>— Это другое.</p><p>— Да, но…</p><p>— Что «но», Джош?</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Прощания всегда давались им особенно сложно. Они знали, что это не конец, что дальше ещё будет, ох, сколько всего ещё будет, но каждый грёбаный раз это всё чувствовалось будто это действительно конец.</p><p>Это глупо. Это обидно. Тяжело и тревожно. Вдруг в какой-то момент это действительно прекратится? В какой-то момент слова перестают иметь значение, ты перестаешь в них верить. В голове только мысли о том, что какой-то раз станет последним. Вопрос лишь в том, останутся они окончательно вместе, или просто разойдутся навсегда. Просто. Это лишь звучит просто. На деле каждое прощание бьёт всё сильнее. Почему жизнь такая сука, почему из раза в раз приходится переживать это все? Почему всё не может быть просто хорошо? Это действительно просто, так почему нет?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Многое изменится, но мои чувства останутся прежними.</p><p>— Ты пытаешься меня успокоить или себя?</p><p>— И то, и то.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Объятия, в которых чувствуется вся горечь и боль от очередного расставания. Неизвестность, которая последует потом. Тяжело думать о том, что пора возвращаться в обычную жизнь, где тебя все только ломает и медленно убивает. Невозможно возвращаться в обычную жизнь, где всё тебя медленно убивает после того, как ты наконец почувствовал себя живым. Это неправильно, это ощущается таким неправильным, ненастоящим. Хочется вернуться обратно, никогда не уходить, никогда его не отпускать. Все еще хочется верить, что когда-нибудь наступит тот момент, когда он сможет это сделать.</p><p>А пока они в очередной раз прощаются, надеясь, так, блять, сильно надеясь, что они ещё встретятся. Что у них ещё будет возможность улыбнуться друг другу, обняться, поцеловаться, просто держаться за руки и смеяться с глупых шуток. Что у них всё ещё впереди. Потому что они любят друг друга и всегда будут любить. Потому что как бы не менялось время, они всегда молоды друг с другом.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Привет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>